


Free to a Good Home:  Story Ideas From a Retired Fan

by SaiyanQueenVega



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Mikey-centric - Freeform, Multiverse, Self-Esteem Issues, multiple au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanQueenVega/pseuds/SaiyanQueenVega
Summary: I'm one of those writers that develops a thousand ideas for fics that they never get around to actually writing.  So since I'm not particularly active in the fandom anymore, I figured I could put these ideas out into the world.  Put them up for adoption in a way.So here's a bunch of Michelangelo-Centric fic ideas.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Kraang DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually even wrote the opening scene to OASD back in the day;

**Only A Short Delay** : 2k12: _Into Dimension X AU_. Raph and Leo agree to Don’s plea to delay a few moments to make sure the atmosphere won’t kill them before following Mikey through the portal. But when the portal closes it ends up taking Don much longer to get it functioning again, equating to a lot more time passing for the youngest brother alone in Dimension X. Mikey, almost 5 years older, and master of his environment, as well as strange abilities he seems to naturally understand, has not been idol with these years…

**He’s One of a Kind** : A sequel to _Only A Short Delay_ , after the battle for New York Donnie discovers that Mikey’s atmospheric breather is broken and wonders how long ago it happened. But his answers only lead to more questions about just how special his “little” brother really is… Hinted at KraangDNA!Mikey

**What Makes Us Special** : With Rockwell’s help and access, Donny is finally able to run all the tests he’s always wanted to on his family to see exactly how and why they tick. But he gets some results that shock him and the family to the core. Set in the OASD universe, sequel to HOoaK. KraangDNA!Mikey, and Not Related!Leo.

* * *

Chapter 1: Leap of Fate

“ _Ok, we need to come up with a plan. Part one is Mikey stays here. You’ve been messin’ up too much lately. We can’t take the chance.”_

It resonated in his mind. He wasn’t responsible enough to help his friend. He wasn’t disciplined enough. He wasn’t _good_ enough… At least according to Leo. Raph’s nod signaled that he agreed. And Donnie surely would too since he’d already managed to upset his genius brother.

Then they turned away from him to strategize, dismissing him. Mess-everything-up-Mikey wasn’t important right now. Normally it’d just sting a bit. Normally he’d push the twinge of hurt and the feeling of uselessness from his mind. Normally he’d follow Leo’s orders. But right now didn’t feel normal to the freckled teen. **His** friend was in danger, and his brothers, who didn’t even care particularly strongly for Leatherhead, were refusing to allow him the chance to save him. Because he was the family screw up…

His eyes narrowed as he looked from his gathered siblings back toward the portal. And then he proceeded to do what he was so often accused of doing.

He acted without thinking.

\------------------------------------------

The sound of weight landing on aluminum was the first indication that something was about to go wrong. The fact that their little brother didn’t even hesitate in his dash toward the Kraang portal when the three of them yelled his name in admonishment was the second indication that they’d perhaps set something terrible into motion. Mikey instead leapt through the pinkish doorway as though he hadn’t even heard them.

The third indication that things would never be the same…

“ _Wait! The environment in there could be toxic-”_

“ _\--There’s no time!”_

…was a minuscule widening of the leader’s eyes, and a pause.

“ _Do you want us all to die?!”_

“… _.You’ve got thirty seconds Donnie.”_

The portal device fell lifeless to the ground after only six.


	2. Three Impossible Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story that I actually managed to put words to paper with. But then I fluttered away to think about other things..... and then several years passed.

**Three Impossible Choices** : 2k12: _Vengeance is Mine_ Divergent: No one member of the family is more important than the other…right? But Shredder now holds all the cards. With his sons all captured, along with his newest pupil, and his daughter also back in his enemy’s clutches, Splinter has little choice but to give in to the vengeful madman’s demands. But rather than demand his life, this time Shredder wants him to make 3 choices. 3 impossible choices. POV moving between each of the pairs as they discover the choice their father will have to make.

  * **Donny vs** **Leo** **:** Secondary mutation with jellyfish DNA: The Don vs Leo decision hinges on Leo’s importance as both a leader and oldest brother versus Don’s ability to possibly develop a retromutagen that could cure Leo. Don and Leo have an almost clinically rational discussion about the issue and both easily come to the conclusion that Leo should be chosen. Don hates it, but ultimately acknowledges that the others would have no hope of curing him if it is he who was chosen. The possibility of the mutation going horribly wrong (after all, jellyfish have no bones, respiratory systems, or true brains) is considered, but the siblings ultimately must ignore it. Splinter would obviously have a harder time with the decision, seeing the same logic as his sons, but feeling as though he is betraying his most loyal pupil, the one who idolizes him.

  * **Raph vs** **April** **:** Blinded and deafened. The Raph versus April decision for loss of senses hinges on who would best be able to deal with such disabilities. April knows that she has the advantage of being able to receive professional help and assistance because she appears human. Raph is adamant that he be chosen. He figures he doesn’t exactly have a bright opportunity-laden future set before him like April does. He is extremely, almost violently, insistent. Splinter agrees with April’s logic and knows that his son simply couldn’t live so disabled. However his decision fills him with shame not only at not protecting a child entrusted to his care, but knowing that Raphael will never forgive him for disregarding his choice.

  * **Mikey vs** **Karai** : Put to death. The Mikey versus Karai decision hinges on the love a parent has for an adopted child that they’ve raised vs the love of a biological child lost and finally returned. These two avoid talking about the issue, both thinking that their father should choose the other, but knowing that the other would disagree. Instead they get to know each other and talk about happier memories (Mikey growing up with his father and brothers, Karai about the time since she’d met / accepted them. She admits, after much poking and prodding, to having a crush on Leo.) When the time comes Karai argues that Mikey be spared because Splinter raised him, he’s more son to him than she is a daughter at this point. Mikey argues for Karai because she is his real daughter, and they’ve just been reunited after being lost to each other for so many years. He points out that he has 15 years’ worth of love and memories shared with his father, while she has none. He says that he has already accepted his death and that he would never be able to live with himself if Karai and Splinter could never become father and daughter in the way that he’d had all these years. At that Karai bursts into tiers, throwing herself into Mikey’s arms. (I never decided upon Splinters thought process for this one. Perhaps I was hoping for some sort of miraculous rescue at this point...)




* * *

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Whether it had to do with the years of tirelessly training his mind and instincts alongside his body, or whether it had to do with all his years of being a father he could not say. But Hammato Yoshi knew his children were the source of the ever increasing sense of unease he was feeling.

Ever since the night his surrogate sons had turned 15 and had begun to venture from the safety of the underground, he’d worried. Everything and everyone above ground was a potential threat to them. Pathogens to which their sheltered bodies weren’t accustomed to get them sick, traffic to hit them, rooftop jumps to miscalculate, even the right weather could be potentially deadly to his sons’ uniquely coldblooded physiology.

The most immediate threats were humans of course. And not simply the bad ones.

The threat from murderers, psychos, and gangs were risks that every New Yorker faced. But his sons also faced danger in the form of scientists interested in discovering what exactly they were, uncaring in their methods, the police, thinking their weapons and strange appearance made them a threat, and even the everyday citizen who could lash out at his children in fright, not understanding. Then there were their enemies…

Needless to say he worried each and every time they went above.

But he’d grown used to that kind of worry. It didn’t lesson, but it had become much more bearable as time went on. He was able to push the worry to the back of his mind and function as normal while they were out putting themselves in danger just to see a friend or pick up the pizza gyoza they all loved so much. This wasn’t that kind of worry.

His family was in very real danger right now, and he blamed himself. If only he’d censored his words, chosen a better time to burden his daughter with the full knowledge of what had happened all those years ago… But there was little point in pondering would-have and should-have now. Miwa had snuck out of their safe haven, bent on getting revenge on the very same man who had instilled such a strong sense of vengeance-seeking in her in the first place. His sons had followed her, hoping to stop her before she reached her goal. Even his newest student, April O’Neil, had been conscripted to help them, on the off-chance that female reasoning might get through to his daughter where their male logic had so far failed to deter her.

So he waited. And he worried.

Then the cheese phone rang.


	3. Span:  Because I have Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's all about that pesky question I've ALWAYS had about the TMNT franchise...

**Span:** 2k12: 

Years have passed since the defeat of Shredder and things have been relatively calm and normal in NYC. But then Mikey broaches a subject quietly with his smartest brother that has caused him concern. Just how long will they live?

Questions of his brothers' (and his own) mortality aside, Donnie realizes he knows nothing about mutation’s effects on lifespan. So he, with Mikey’s oddly useful Kraang tech help, find and hack into a long abandoned Kraang database and discover a wealth of information about the modified mutagens and mutation experimentation the Kraang had been doing on earth. But the answers shock him. Donnie had always theorized that perhaps in a best case scenario the combined DNA might add the two species’ lifespans together. It made sense since clearly they couldn’t simply be averaged together or his father would likely not have lived as long as he had, and would definitely have showed signs of such an accelerated aging if it'd been the case…

Instead he discovers that in a completely stable mutation the involved species' ages actually _**multiply**_ with each other. The implications are staggering!

Yes, his father could have lived to between 150 and 270 years… but themselves… anywhere from 1500 to 4500 years!

And April… With Kraang longevity multiplied with a human lifespan…easily a hundred thousand years, probably two hundred thousand!

And,.... oh god! He looks up at Mikey. Mikey, who obviously shares his brothers human and terrapin DNA. Mikey, whose blood isn’t any recognizable type but shares a property or two with April’s. Mikey, who adapted so easily in Dimension X and who seems to be able to operate Kraang tech that none of the rest of them can… He’d never run any tests. He hadn’t WANTED to know. Hadn’t wanted to burden Mikey with it. But with a third multiplier…. Millions of years. Long enough to see the death of the every living species on earth, hell the death of the planet itself.

Donatello felt nauseous.

How was he going to tell everyone?


	4. Voiceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get too many details of this one written down. But I love the idea of Mikey just getting fed up and making this vow...

**To Not Give My Voice:** 2k3 or 2k12 verse: One can only be called a loudmouth, be told to shut up, and constantly have their suggestions and opinions ignored so often before enough is enough. Mikey vows not to speak for a full year to teach his family to better respect him. At first the others think that it’s heaven, even with the complications that come with it. But will they come to miss their chattiest brother’s voice? And can Mikey really last that long without uttering a peep?


	5. Pure Fluff Warning Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to see this happen in cannon sooooo badly.

**A Grub Named Spidey and a Kitty Named Ice Cream** : 2k12: A short interlude set right after _Into Dimension X_. Because Mikey clearly brought that Dimension X grappling-gun grub home with him… and named it. That is a thing that happened. Do not try to tell me otherwise. Anyway, two pets being introduced!


	6. And Speaking of Pets....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and pets just go together. And that turtle's got so much love to give, why not spread it to those who've not been receiving any....

**Crazy Cat Lady** : 2k3 universe:

When Klunk dies Mikey decides to fill the hole in his heart and honor his pet’s memory by taking in strays and caring for them. Things quickly escalate and get out of hand. But Mikey feels good about the lives he is saving and the difference he can make in the quality of life for so many of New York’s unwanted and unloved creatures. Will his brother’s put their foot down and make him stop? Will Mikey back down?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ends up picking up one of these ideas and running with it I'd LOVE to know about it. So shoot me a comment so that I can check out your work.


End file.
